Hot and Steamy
by ShiguraSohmaTheYearOfTheDog
Summary: Riku wants to help Sora...relieve himself. NO YAOI! Sorreh, but it's a dedication. Slightly suggestive themes in here. WARNING: Includes two shirtless guys in a steamy room.


AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! This story is dedicated to Hime, who wants to know what Sora and Riku do after work.

Okay, so here's the deal-eo, Riku is an at-home massage therapist. Sora gets home after work, and stuff ensues. Very little use of pronouns.

Oh, and if anyone can spy on a guy for me. His name starts with a V and ends with an -incent. Cough…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora came home from work.

"Whew, I had to fight the Enigmatic Soldier AND Demyx in one day! Stupid Demyx and his water clones," Sora grumbled while pulling off his shoes.

Sora flopped over to the couch and watched T.V.

Riku walked into the room and noticed the tiresome face on Sora.

"Hey Sora," Riku said, "How's about I give you a hot massage?"

Sora looked up enthusiastically. _Finally! What I always wanted. _Sora quickly shut off the tube and followed Riku up the stairs.

Riku led Sora to his "special room", full of "equipment" to give Sora the perfect massage.

Sora picked up flat stones and made a confused face.

"What are these for?" Sora asked.

Riku replied, "You'll see." He threw the rocks onto a grill in the furnace. Riku smirked. "Lay face down on the bed."

Sora lied down and put his face in the hole specifically for face-putting-in purposes.

"Good. Now, take off your shirt."

Sora was taken aback by this, but he wanted this massage oh-so-badly. Sora took off his jacket, necklace, and shirt, which took about 5 minutes. Riku tapped his foot impatiently as Sora finished up.

Riku took off his own shirt, showing off his schmexy abs, and then he positioned himself over Sora, resting on Sora's thighs. Sora got a bit nervous, but Riku had already begun massaging him.

Riku worked at Sora's shoulders, twirling his thumb into Sora's moist skin. Riku pinched, rubbed, and patted Sora's shoulders until Sora let out a small groan.

"Am I too rough for you?" Riku asked, smirking. Riku poured a bit of water into the fire, causing steam to rise up into the room.

Sora pleaded, "No, please continue."

Riku moved back onto Sora's knees, kneading Sora's lower back. Sora wriggled a bit under Riku. Sora was enjoying this immensely. He smiled at his relaxed feeling. _This feels so freaking good_, Sora thought as he let out a small sigh.

Riku suddenly stopped the massage and hopped off Sora. Riku stood in front of the furnace.

Sora glanced at Riku. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

Riku replied, "I want to use one of my toys." He smirked as he put on oven mitts.

Riku pulled the grill out of the furnace and put three rocks in cold, wet faces towels, which began to heat up as soon as the rocks were placed inside them.

Riku slowly placed one on Sora's upper back. Sora gasped, but then he immediately relaxed under the rock's heat. Riku placed the second one on Sora's middle back, directly on his spine. Sora jumped up a bit, but settled down again, this time moaning.

"Okay, last one," Riku said as he placed the last one two inches above his butt crack. Sora let out a very load moan, but only so load that Riku could hear it.

"Easy there", Riku said, as he giggled a Kairi-sounding giggle. But the problem was that he didn't giggle.

Riku walked to the door with an angry face on. He opened the door just in time to see a redhead running down the stairs with a camcorder.

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled as he ran after her. He dashed through the door, feeling the cool air reach into his lungs. He almost knocked down the front door.As he busted through, the sun hit the beads of sweat on his chest with full intensity.

Sora peaked out of the house.

"I guess it's over?" Sora asked.

Riku looked at him angrily. Then he laughed. He started to laugh insanely, like a laughing bug bit him in the throat and the venom just wouldn't clear up.

Sora, however, got really freaked out and ran back in the house, which made Riku laugh harder.

All in all, it was a pretty weird day that just so happens to end with a shirtless Riku laughing his butt off with no one around.

The end!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not again….well, this only proves I suck at endings….

Yeah, so I've never had a hot rock massage (but I plan on getting one soon), so bear with me, but I'm pretty sure that is NOT how they do it...

P.S. Did I use the correct 'bear'? Or is there only one 'bear'?

Yogi Bear….


End file.
